Nada se compara contigo
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Basado en el capítulo del 6º libro donde Ginny y Harry se besan. ¿Qué ocurrió después de eso? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Qué se dijeron? Escrito especialmente para los fans de esta pareja, y para los que se quedaron con ganas de saber más. Reviews por favor.1shot


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa, y no hay ninguno inventado que me pertenezca._

_**·Notas: **Basado en el final del capítulo 24 del 6º libro, "Sectusembra". Me pareció querer saber más de lo que había pasado luego de que Harry había besado a Ginny, luego de la victoria del partido contra Ravenclaw, así que escribí esto. Cien por ciento cannon. Espero que les guste. Recomendado sólo a los fans de la pareja._

**

* * *

**

**NADA SE COMPARA CONTIGO**

* * *

Y, entonces, salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, abandonando el lugar plagado de desasosiego que habían dejado ambos por ese inesperado acontecimiento. Harry, que en un momento había mirado radiante a Ginny, tuvo dificultad para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos castaños. Ella le miraba con insistencia mientras caminaba a su lado rozándole el brazo.

Finalmente, el muchacho, no aguantó más y se planteó que era ridículo que segundos antes la hubiese besado osadamente con todo un público de testigo, y que ahora ya no hiciera nada. Se habían acabado los prejuicios: no había Ron que le increpara por haberle arrebatado a su hermana de aquella manera, ni una Hermione que le lanzara constantemente insinuaciones con respecto a la pelirroja para que atinara a hacer algo. Tampoco había ya algún Dean Thomas o algún enemigo que ejecutara el amago de pegarle un puñetazo producto de los celos, o a Romilda Vane pronunciando frases despectivas para con la única Weasley. Por lo tanto, decidido, pero pacífico, sonrió a la pecosa una vez más, tomándole suavemente la mano. Ella se mordió el labio, conteniendo la emoción. Suspiró, pero no le dirigió la palabra.

Caminaron en silencio hasta por el castillo, en búsqueda de la puerta doble de roble, que los conduciría a los jardines. Varios pares de ojos los miraban con incredulidad al verlos entrelazados. Algunos seguían comentando en los pasillos el fabuloso enfrentamiento de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor; unos tantos furiosos, otros maravillados, pero ambos enmudecieron ante ellos. Si bien hasta habían estado alabando la feroz actuación de Ginny para atrapar la Snitch, pararon de hacerlo cuando la divisaron con Harry Potter a su lado.

A pesar de eso, lo más insoslayable fue cuando salieron al jardín, bañándose en el radiante sol que se alzaba en el cielo. Ambos muchachos distinguieron a un grupo de Ravenclaws de séptimo año en las cercanías del lago, hablando de muy malas pulgas, lo más probable que del partido. Entre esas personas se hallaba Cho Chang, quien no tardó en percatarse de la llegada de los dos tortolitos. Con la boca abierta y repentinamente enrojecida, dio media vuelta y partió al castillo dando tumbos. Varias de sus locas amigas, entre esas Marietta Edgecombe, la llamaron, pero no les hizo caso. Cuando vieron que atravesaba la puerta del vestíbulo sin dirigir media mirada hacia atrás, la siguieron.

Harry dejó de poner atención a eso, apresuró el paso y tiró un poco de la mano de Ginny. Con un gesto de la boca le invitó a sentarse bajo la sombra del haya, de espaldas al castillo, para que evitar miradas curiosas. Mantuvieron un momento la vista fija en el otro.

— Ha… —comenzó Ginny con voz suave, pero Harry la interrumpió.

— Discúlpame —soltó Harry.

Ginny sonrió confundida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por haberte besado así no más, sin haberte dicho algo antes… o por último en un lugar más privado.

— No tienes porqué pedir disculpas… —susurró ella y le acarició la mano con ternura. Estaba siendo sincera — Pensé que…

Pero su comentario quedó en el aire. Parecía, por primera vez, que Ginny Weasley no tenía qué decir, ni siquiera algo gracioso.

— Me lo planteé varias veces —retomó Harry sin quitar los ojos de ella —, de decirte lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, pero no encontraba el momento oportuno. Además estaba Ron…

— ¿Ron? —Saltó, alzando las cejas — ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron? Harry, ¿no estarás insinuándome que te gustaba mi hermano?

Harry tardó en dar crédito a las palabras de Ginny. No obstante, luego de la risita burlona que soltó ella, supo que era una broma. Y se alegró de que el ambiente se tornara más liviano.

— Claro que no… Es que me importaba su opinión —continuó el muchacho —. Esa vez que te vimos con Dean, besándose, su actitud me hizo temer a que me lanzara ácido ante la perspectiva de intentar algo contigo… aunque debo añadir que tenía yo también ganas de partirle la cara a Thomas —añadió con firmeza.

Ginny sonrió, sin dar muestras de enojo ante la confesión de celos de Harry.

—Pero ahora no lo pude evitar… Tú, corriendo hacia mí, tan alegre y bonita… Era un momento que no podía evitar, aunque, a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo supe dominar.

—De eso me di cuenta, señor Potter —comentó la muchacha, sin dejar de sonreír —. Parecías estar siendo controlado por un monstruo interno.

Harry se asombró ante eso: no era mentira ya que, en el fondo, ese supuesto monstruo, ubicado en su pecho, se había puesto a rugir cuando había posado los labios en los suyos.

Ginny miró el pasto, reflexiva, y tomó las riendas de la conversación.

— A veces pensaba que no sucedería jamás esto —reconoció —. Tanto tiempo que intenté evadirte con otros chicos… Tú jamás diste muestras de tener interés por mí —eso último lo dijo con tono acusador.

Harry tragó saliva.

— Es verdad, lo siento. En ese tiempo me gustaba Cho…

— No me he olvidado. Vaya escenita que se montó ahora, ¿no? Al parecer todavía no te ha olvidado. Aunque también debe estar furiosa porque atrapé la snitch antes que ella.

— No sé, quizá sea la impresión —argumentó Harry. — Tal vez haya pensado que yo podía aproximarme otra vez, o ir a consolarla por la terrible pérdida de su equipo, cosa totalmente absurda, pero de Cho podría esperarme cualquier cosa…

— Entonces…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No quedan vestigios del gusto que sentías por ella?

La mirada de Ginny se hizo inquisitiva. Harry otra vez tuvo por poco el arranque de locura para besarla, mas, se contuvo. Debían seguir hablando. Quedaban cosas por aclarar.

— Claro que no. Lo de Cho fue más bien un capricho… Además se portó bastante mal conmigo, y a veces pienso que sólo quería estar conmigo por Cedric, como si estuviera, a través de mí, estando con él. No sé, es extraño.

— Pero no imposible —confirmó ella. Tomó aire —En fin. Como te dije, pensé que jamás ocurriría esto. Me parecías tan… —se ruborizó un poco — inalcanzable. En parte era porque no te conocía bien, y porque todos te trataban como una maravilla caminante... No digo que no seas una maravilla, Harry —añadió, y esta vez fue Harry a quien se le subieron los colores —, pero no en el aspecto del "Niño que sobrevivió" o "El Elegido"… Eres una maravilla sólo por ser como eres. Lo otro es, por suerte, o por mala suerte, pura pantalla. Supongo que seguirías siendo una maravilla aunque todo lo demás no te hubiese sucedido nunca.

Harry, por unos vagos segundos, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, porque los ojos se le habían humedecido violentamente. Ginny, por el contrario, se puso seria, no se burló ni hizo otro comentario. Se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla. Harry, por su parte, no recordaba haber sentido una mano tan suave como la suya. La verdad, la única mano que recordaba sentir era la de tía Petunia golpeándole cuando lo regañaba o lo apresuraba a hacer algo.

— Así que… todo lo otro que tuviste con los Michael Corner… o con Dean, ¿no era real? — indagó Harry.

— No puedo negar que haya sentido algo. Los encontraba atractivos, aún los encuentro. No creo que haya nada malo en ello —agregó al ver la cara las cejas arqueadas de Harry —, y hasta tal vez me atrajeron un poco, pero no me gustaban, Harry —recalcó y le tomó ambas manos —. Yo te quería a ti, pero tenía que evadirte de alguna manera, ya que tú estabas muy pendiente de Cho, con lo del ED, y quién sabe que cosas que sólo tú has vivido… Me gustabas tú, no los otros… —hizo una pausa, pero de inmediato preguntó — ¿De verdad esto no es un sueño o algo por el estilo? ¿No eres otro con la poción Multijugos, tal vez? Ahora que estoy más consciente, me cuesta acostumbrarme a esta sensación.

— No es ni un sueño ni soy otro con la poción Multijugos —contestó Harry. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que Ginny se menospreciaba ante él, como en viejos tiempos, cuando se ponía nerviosa y hacía estupideces, o como cuando la había rescatado del basilisco…

Entonces, Ginny, lo abrazó y apegó su nariz a su cuello. Harry no vaciló y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello con una mano.

— Quiero que sepas Harry —susurró Ginny, a la altura de su oído. Eso le causó a Harry un evidente escalofrío — que siempre me gustaste y no por tus grandezas. Me gustaste desde que te vi en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y cabe recalcar que en ese instante no tenía idea de quién eras tú. Luego supe que eras el famoso Harry Potter, y a pesar de que me podrías haber seguido llamando la atención con aquello, lo que viví en la Cámara de los Secretos se traduce a que te quise realmente. Me salvaste la vida sin esperar nada a cambio, fuiste valiente y decidido. Eso fue más de lo que podría haber esperado.

Harry, por un breve lapso, temió a quedarse sin palabras. Sin embargo, luego de esa declaración —que le había hecho hincharse de orgullo —, se separó un poco de Ginny y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

— ¿O sea que ya no soy para ti el que tiene los ojos como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece, y que quisieras que fuera tuyo porque soy glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Te gusto como soy?

Ginny se largó a reír y Harry la acompañó en ello.

— ¿Habías escuchado realmente esa estupidez? ¿Todavía te acuerdas? — interrogó Ginny cuando se habían calmado del ataque de risa.

— Me acabo de acordar. Es lo más lindo y sincero que alguien ha dicho de mí.

— Me estás tomando el pelo…

— En serio —y estaba siendo sincero —. Todo lo demás que han escrito son libros del misterioso poder con el que vencí a Voldemort —estaba tan enfrascado en lo que iba a decir, que ignoró el hecho de que Ginny no temblara al oír el nombre de Voldemort. Lo miraba fijamente —, o de primicias sobre mis relaciones amorosas, o de los terribles engendros que enfrenté en el Torneo de los Tres Magos; de las desacreditaciones que me daban en _El_ _Profeta_ por decir la verdad; ahora el crédito y apoyo que me da el Ministerio con tal de que me les una para fomentar la moral en las personas… En fin: lo que tú escribiste para que me recitaran esa vez fue lo más lindo que han hecho. No temiste a que pudieras en quedar en vergüenza…

— Y eso sucedió…

— O a que te pudiera rechazar…

— ¿Acaso no me rechazaste?

— Hiciste que lo dijeran sin reprocho o zalamería: fuiste precisa. Y no, no te rechacé. Simplemente fue embarazoso y en esos momentos tenía en mente otras cosas. Y tenía doce años.

La cháchara estaba tan interesante que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien extremadamente visible se había aproximado sin querer hasta ese lugar.

— Eh… ¡Vaya! ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! —exclamó la potente voz de Hagrid, quien llevaba al mismísimo Buckbeak, actualmente bautizado como Witherwings, amarrado a una correa para sacarlo a pasear.

Un poco incómodos, pero sin violencia, ambos se separaron. Prácticamente habían estado hablando a milímetros.

— ¡Hola Hagrid! —saludaron con efusividad.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry.

— Sólo sacar a pasear a Witherwings… no tenía nada que hacer, y él se veía aburrido, así que decidí acompañarlo en su paseo… —vaciló —. Bueno, los veo después.

Harry agradeció la discreción de su amigo: habría resultado ridículo que les preguntara que qué estaban haciendo, si era bastante evidente.

Esperaron a que el semigigante se alejara por la orilla del bosque perdido.

— ¿En qué íbamos, Harry?

—No lo recuerdo, pero…bien, mira, ahora que sabes de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, dudo que tenga sentido estar así…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Quizá te parezca precipitado, pero…

Ginny negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

— No me parece precipitado, Harry. Creo, al menos yo, que he esperado lo suficiente. Si lo nuestro no funciona, cortamos y ya. Sin embargo, creo que debemos estar juntos y de una manera seria… Porque yo no opino que esto sea un juego Harry. Yo no creo que mis sentimientos sean simples como para que duren sólo un tiempo.

— Ni los míos —reconoció Harry.

Suavemente le tomó la mejilla y la acercó hacia él. Esta vez se besaron con bastante menos violencia, pero con el doble de pasión. Ginny, sin dejar de besarlo, se sentó en sus piernas, y él la rodeó por la cintura, sintiendo un montón de sensaciones no tan sanas por las que, lo más probable, Ron sí le golpeara sin compasión alguna. Por fin estaba teniendo, sin privación alguna, los besos que deberían haber sido suyos hace tiempo, obteniendo los abrazos que le pertenecían…

La pelirroja acarició su espalda con suavidad, lo que causó el erizamiento de cada pelo de la nuca de Harry.

Estuvieron largo tiempo así, hasta que Harry tuvo la necesidad de decirle lo que de verdad debería haberle planteado, porque no había sido completamente sincero con ella; el papel de romántico no le salía muy bien.

— Eres hermosa Ginny —farfulló deseando que estuviera de noche para no observarla directamente —, te quiero muchísimo y créeme que no estaría ni la mitad de feliz aquí de no ser por ti. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Al menos me sirvió para darme cuenta que tú eres la única a la que necesito, a nadie más, y si es que algún día rompo contigo, tú, o el amor en general, no tendrá nada que ver en esto.

— Lo sé Harry, lo sé, pero ahora no pensemos en eso… Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo. — Y lo abrazó otra vez.

Harry, de cualquier otra mujer, eso le habría parecido cargante, como lo de Lavender hacia Ron, cuando no era capaz de soltarlo ni cuando él deseaba ir al baño. No obstante, esto era algo distinto. Ginny le inspiraba una tremenda seguridad y un amor que no tenía idea de dónde había aparecido de pronto. Pero, al menos, ya sabía que no era para nada fraternal o de familia. ¿Estaba enamorándose? Tal vez sí. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, no se estaba planteando lo verdaderamente importante que iba a ser Ginevra Weasley en ese momento. Cuando la abrazó y la volvió a besar, no se estaba proponiendo a pensar que ella iba a ser su fiel compañera por el resto de los años. No se estaba imaginando que ella sería la madre de sus hijos. No estaba dando por hecho que ella sería el amor de su vida. El gran y único amor de su vida.

El resto de la tarde fue relajado. Se dedicaron a disfrutar por los jardines, hasta la noche, hablando de cosas triviales, como comentar las atajadas de Ron, las _bludgers_ enviada por los bateadores hacia los del equipo contrario, o de los tantos que había marcado la recién curada Katie Bell. Cuando regresaron al castillo a la hora de la cena estaban hambrientos. Comieron con ganas, rebosantes de felicidad. Ambos recibieron felicitaciones por estar juntos en ese instante; por su parte, Ron abrazó a su hermana y a Harry, ya había aceptado del todo lo inevitable. Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Harry y abrazó a Ginny también.

Ginny, satisfecha por la madurez de Ron, dirigió una vez más los ojos castaños hacia a Harry, con una gran sonrisa. Le miró con esos preciosos ojos castaños que lo acompañarían hasta el resto de sus días, con esa sonrisa que le calmarían sus noches de ansiedad. Eso no tenía comparación. Ella no tenía comparación. Ni el poder de Voldemort se comparaba con ella.

* * *

_**Notas Finales:** Es algo corto, pero quise escribir lo preciso: ni muy cursi, ni muy vacío, intentado mantener la personalidad de cada uno, sin ser OoC. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue un arranque de inspiración que me dieron hace 3 horas por leer ese capítulo. Me estoy releyendo los libros, y no pude evitar dejar de lado el llamado a escribir eso. Besos y abrazos,** dejen sus comentarios** por favor._

_Con cariño_

_Florence Jadis Slytherin._


End file.
